


Love Me Like You Say You Don't

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Gay, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, No blood relations, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Smut, Step-Brothers, Top Park Jimin, jikook - Freeform, jikook smut, kookmin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin are step brothers who don't get along at all. At least, that's what they thought until they started talking.





	Love Me Like You Say You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> aye basically jikook are step brothers and kook's not really taking it well  
> sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my first languag  
> nevertheless hope you like it!  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"Jungkook can you please un-cross your arms and look a bit happier?" Jungkook's mother said, not liking the sour expression on her son's face.

"But I'm not happy," he groans, lifting another box filled with his stuff. "Why do we have to move in with your boyfriend and his stupid son?" Jungkook mumbles, earning a weak—but still surprisingly painful—flick to his forehead. He pouts.

 

"You have to get over the fact your father and I broke up." She says calmly, carrying her own belongings in a slightly bigger box. "He's good guy, so is Jimin, his lovely son. I'm in awe you two do not get along, you have so much in common. He's been nothing but kind to you, yet you dismiss him like that." She sighs. "I didn't raise you like that."

 

"You're right, you didn't raise me. Dad did." Jungkook bitterly says. He can't miss the hurt expression on her face. He feels sorry, he does, he just doesn't let it show.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me, I don't like the fact you're unhappy," She places the box in her car and ruffles Jungkook's sweaty hair from walking back and forth in this hot weather. "But your dad is obsessed with alcohol, he loves it more than he loves you and me. That's why our marriage ended. It's hard for me as well, going out to the dating world after being with your father for eighteen years, I'm not all that fond of the idea of moving away from our old house either but we cannot afford it, nor do I want to be in a place full of bitter memories. I hope you'll understand." She places her hand on his shoulder and smiles sadly as she gets inside the car. He follows and sits on the passenger seat right next to her.

 

"I can't believe I have to share a room with him," Jungkook doesn't even say the name, just implies it with venom in his voice.

 

"Well after how you behaved towards him last time you two met, I'm sure he isn't thrilled to be living with you either." His mother starts the car and makes her way to their new home.

 

"I regret nothing." Jungkook's lying. He regrets being so mean to Jimin. All in all, the older male was nice to him, trying to converse based on Jungkook's many Big Bang posters, talking about his own passion for music only to be shut down by Jungkook putting on his earphones and telling him to shut up. He knows that just because he's going through a hard time, he shouldn't take it out on others but it simply flows out of him naturally. He was never good with apologizing, expressing himself was too problematic so usually he remains quiet, not saying anything for his own good. However, his parents' divorce changed everything. He was upset, saying whatever he wants to his family and friends. Nothing can justify it, he knows, yet he can't seem to control it. He thought they're happy. It's only after arguing with them did he discover his loving, kind father was actually abusing his mother. Not physically, but verbally. One day he found out his father cheated as well. His mother deserved better. But since childhood he was closer to his father rather than to his mother so having to live with her feels a bit awkward. She was always the hard worker in their house, bringing most of the money, which was still barely enough. He sighed and plugged in his earphones, escaping into the music and drifting to sleep. The ride wasn't that long, but he's tired. After half an hour they arrived. The house was small, it was an apartment. His mother's boyfriend came to them with a smile, helping carry the stuff like the gentleman he is. Jimin, of course, helped too. Even if Jungkook pretended it wasn't heavy, his bent back proved otherwise. Jimin took the box from his hand, brushing against him and carrying it for him. He took it in one swift motion and Jungkook wouldn't exactly call it polite but he's quite thankful. It's not that he's weak, only haven't slept properly in a month or a bit more. He can't remember.

 

"I'm excited about this," His mother's boyfriend, Junsu, says. Jungkook didn't bother speaking to him.

 

"Me too," she smiles and embraces him. Jungkook looks away and walks to his own room, except he can't really be alone with Jimin in there. He sighs. There are two beds.

 

"Which one are you sleeping on?" Jungkook asks, no emotion visible in his dry voice. Maybe he should drink something.

 

"The one on the left," Jimin answers, as emotionless as Jungkook, perhaps even more, if possible.

 

Jungkook doesn't speak further more, feels how low the mood is. Instead he falls on his new bed. It's comfortable. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, though his nerve levels are quite high. He keeps rustling in his sleep and sweats violently, his entire body soaked up, along with the sheets. Feeling uncomfortable and sick, he sits up. When he does, he notices Jimin staring at him. "What?" He growls, barely awake with a pounding headache.

"Do you want water?" Jimin offers kindly.

 

The younger male really wants to say no, just because, no reason. But he is thirsty and can't see himself getting up and walking normally. He nods. Jimin gets up from his own bed to bring the taller boy a bottle of water. Not a glass. "Why that much?" Jungkook asks after he takes a few sips. It's cold, feels refreshing.

 

"So that later on you won't have to get up to drink." Jimin says and lies back on his bed with a heavy sigh. "You don't think forward do you?" He chuckles.

 

Jungkook blushes at the insult, though still has half the mind to thank the older male for his trouble. "Thank you."

 

"Hmm, not the words I expected to hear from you." Jimin stares at the ceiling as he's lying on his back.

 

It's odd. Only now Jungkook notices how pretty Jimin's profile is. Or maybe he's hallucinating due to his tiredness. "What did you expect to hear?" Jungkook rests his head on his hand, looking at the older male.

 

"Dunno, some sassy reply." Jimin says. "Or an 'I don't care, shut up'." He glances to his side when he says that.

 

Jungkook's blush deepens. Somehow facing his actions feels a bit flustering. "Sorry," he mutters. It's barely audible and if it weren't scarily quiet in their room, Jimin would have missed it.

 

"Wow, both a 'thank you' and a 'sorry'. I feel like I've been granted some great privilege to hear the amazing Jungkook say it." Jungkook rolls to the other side, facing the wall and not Jimin. The latter keeps staring at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. Faces come up to his mind, memories, all so bittersweet. Sure enough, both fall asleep at around 3 am. Jungkook with his crippling thoughts and Jimin with his deep thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Summer vacation is nearing its end. Jungkook wasted it entirely on being bitter. Talk about being petty, huh? He sits in front of the television, staring at whatever is aired, not caring. Until Jimin goes to the living room as well, grabbing the remote and sitting slightly far away from him. "Hey give me the remote." Jungkook asks and makes a move to try and grab it from Jimin's hand.

 

"Don't wanna," Jimin moves his hand away. Jungkook face plants the couch. "You weren't even using it. I'll bet you ten dollars you don't know what you were watching before I came here."

 

"Uhh..." Jungkook trails off. He has no idea.  
  


"Thought so," Jimin chuckles to himself and switches to the comedy channel. "What did you need the remote for?"

 

"I don't know, I just... I don't know," he gets up but Jimin pulls him back down. "What?" He asks.

 

"Listen, I know how you feel about this whole situation." He lowers the volume of the TV. "It's hard on all of us. You, me, my father and your mother. At unpleasant times it's easier to think about your own pain rather than about others'. Of course that only because someone else is suffering, doesn't mean you have to forget your own problems. But what I want to ask of you is this - be nice. It'll be easier for everyone." Jimin pleads. "Now I'm not saying you have to like me, my father, our parents' relationship, us living together or anything, you're entitled to have your own feelings whether they are negative or positive and you're more than welcome to express them in a less aggressive and rude way. Perhaps talking it out will help you. If not, you can simply remain silent."

 

That took Jungkook off guard. Jimin is awfully mature, unlike him. All the dreadful things he said to others around him, he suddenly remembers it. It's overwhelming. He starts shaking. "I-I'm sorry," he stutters, not noticing the tears falling out of his big eyes.

 

"H-Hey are you okay?" Jimin worriedly asks, reaching a hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb. He wonders if he was too harsh on the younger male and made him cry, "I'm sorry, did I say something to hurt you? I didn't mean to." He pets Jungkook's back soothingly.

 

The younger male sniffles and shakes his head, "No, no, I'm... I didn't mean to say all these things..."

 

"I'm sure you didn't," he rubs Jungkook's back. The younger is crying into Jimin's chest. God he hates crying. And in front of Jimin, too... He feels pathetic, all the sadness he held in came out. "Shh, it's okay, you can say sorry and they'll forgive you." Jungkook didn't answer and slowly calmed down until tears stopped coming out and his body wasn't trembling anymore. "Come on, sit normally. It'll hurt your back to stay this way." Jungkook was on his knees, hugging the older male. Jimin helped him sit properly.

 

"Sorry..." Jungkook says, not sure why.

 

"You don't have to apologize to me." Jimin ruffles his hair. "Do you need anything? Water or maybe food? I overheard your mother yesterday, she said you don't eat that much and she's worried."

 

"I'm not... I'm not really hungry." Jungkook says and rests against the pillow on the couch.

 

"Come on, just one sandwich? I'll make it for you if you don't want to get up. You seem rather tired." Jimin offers, wanting to somehow make it right after causing the younger male to burst into tears.

 

Jungkook hums loudly, seemingly debating whether or not to accept Jimin's offer. He doesn't want to come off as more rude than before and force the older male to make him food. "No, it's okay. I can make my own food." He gets up and heads towards the kitchen, takes one piece of bread and smears jam on it. He puts it in his mouth and heads back to the living room, sitting on the left side, opposed to Jimin who sitting on the right side.

 

"Is that what you call food?" Jimin questions.

 

"It's edible, is it not?"

"It's barely enough, you'll die from starvation before school even starts."

 

"Good." Jungkook says and finishes his

 

"Say, Jungkook." Jimin starts. "What do you dream about?"

 

"I don't know how that's any of your business." Jungkook scoffs, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Well first of all, we sleep in the same room. It just so happens I have very good hearing, so every time you rustle around on the bed, I hear it loud and clear. Sometimes you even let out noises similar to screams. It's a bit hard to fall asleep." Jimin says. "However, I'm also very worried about you. I know I probably can't help with your problems, but that doesn't mean you have to carry the burden of it alone."

 

"Why are you being nice to me?"

 

"Would you prefer it if I'm mean?" Jimin laughs.

 

"Stop laughing, I didn't say something funny." Jungkook half pouts, half frowns.

 

"You know, up-close, you look like a little child. It's cute." Jimin pinches Jungkook's cheek. The latter tries to hit Jimin, but the older male quickly moves away. "Violence is a big no-no."

 

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Jungkook scoots closer and glares at him.

 

"Then don't act like one." Jimin pokes the younger's cheek. Jungkook only groans in return. "What, no snazzy remark? Have you lost your fighting spirit?"

 

"I'm holding myself back from hitting you." Jungkook mumbles.

 

"Tough words for the guy who bawled his eyes out only five minutes ago." Jimin teases, causing Jungkook's face to heat up.

 

"T-That's... because..."

 

"There's no explanation needed." Jimin wraps his arm around Jungkook's shoulder and pets his hair. "There's no shame in crying." He smiles warmly. For the first time, Jungkook doesn't blush because of anger or embarrassment, but because of fondness. He forgot what it feels like to genuinely enjoy someone's company.

 

"You're surprisingly nice considering the fact I was a major asshole to you the entire time I know you..."

 

"That can easily be changed." Jimin grins. "You're actually very sensitive."

 

Jungkook doesn't answer to that. His real older brother was never around much, but he imagines this is what it's supposed to be. This... bond of two siblings. Jimin is radiating maturity, but he's still teasing him. He won't admit to it out loud, but he thinks it's cool of him. Maybe he was wrong. He shouldn't have judged the older male harshly. "Is that sandwich offer still valid?" He asks when he feels his stomach growling at him. He has been missing meals lately, now that he thinks of it.

 

"Of course," Jimin gets up immediately, feeling strangely protective of the younger male after seeing him cry. You never truly know what a person is going through. He heads to the kitchen and makes two sandwiches and brings a water bottle with them. "Drink before you eat. The humidity here is crazy, despite the air conditioner. I wouldn't want you to become dehydrated."

 

At first the younger male thought the second sandwich is for Jimin himself, but when he noticed the older male not touching it he got curious. "You're not going to eat?"

 

"No, I made both of them for you." Jimin states. "Oh, so that's why you haven't eaten it? You thought it was for me?"

 

"It seemed reasonable to think so, considering the fact I only asked for one."

 

"Are you saying you don't want the other one?"

 

"No... But I haven't seen you eat either." Jungkook takes a sip from the water bottle.

 

"Unlike a certain someone, I had a proper breakfast with carbs, fruits and all kind of healthy things early in the morning." He gives the plate to Jungkook. "Eat already. You have a tan complexion on the rest of your body but your face is white. It's because you don't eat and sleep properly. Whilst I can't solve your insomnia for you, I can make sure you eat."

 

"Thank you..." Jungkook stutters.

 

"I have an idea." Jimin says and takes a sip from the water bottle himself. "How about from now on we eat breakfast together? This way I can monitor you and make sure you eat something."

 

"I don't know, I'm not sure I trust your cooking skills."

 

"They're not that bad."

 

"But they're not good either." Jungkook brushes him off. "Even this sandwich is barely decent and it's just two pieces of bread with salami in between them."

 

"Then don't eat it." Jimin snatches it from Jungkook's hand.

 

"Hey give it back," Jungkook tries to grab it but the older's hand keeps moving everywhere.

 

"Didn't you say it's bad?" Jimin says and takes a bite from it.

 

"No, I said it's decent." He whines.

 

"You said barely."

 

"Ah hyung just give it to me."

 

"What did you say?" Jimin asks.

 

"I said... I said give me the food." Jungkook mumbles.

 

"No, before that."

 

"Ah...?"

 

"After that."

 

"H-Hyung." Jungkook finally admits.

 

"That's the first time you called me hyung." Jimin smiles and hands the sandwich back to Jungkook. "Is it just me or are you starting to realize my awesomeness?"

 

"You have not even a tint of anything remotely close to awesome in even the tiniest cell in your body, which I assume is in your brain." Jungkook scoffs and gets up. "But okay."

 

"Okay what?"

 

"Let's have breakfast together from now on."

 

* * *

 

And so they did. Jimin would get up earlier. Jungkook wasn't exactly a morning person, and he almost punched the older male the first three times he woke him up. If it weren't for Jimin's quick reflexes, he would have ended up with a black eye. They agreed on making the food together and Jungkook's mother was pleasantly surprised when she walked into the kitchen and saw the two of them chatting happily, making food. "When did you two get so close?" She asks when she sees Jimin wrapping a casual arm around her son's shoulder, who seemed shocked by her presence and slapped the male's hand away.

 

"You're imagining things." Jungkook mumbles and places his plate on the table as he sits down.

 

She hides her smile with her hand, but it's visible in her eyes. The situation is better than she expected. They get along. Finally. "Don't be so shy about befriending me." Jimin ruffles his hair and sits next to him.

 

"Shut up." Jungkook stuffs his mouth with food.

 

"You know, he called me hyung the other day." Jimin proudly says, making Jungkook choke up on his food.

 

"Did he now? It seems he has taken a liking to you, he never respects people like that." She laughs at Jungkook's flustered expression.

 

"I'm going to my room." Jungkook grabs his plate and stands up, only to be pulled back down to his chair by Jimin.

 

"It's our room." He corrects. "And you should eat with us, you said you would."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"We said we'd eat breakfast together. We started doing it around a week ago, I think." Jimin explains.

 

"Oh." She says. "I always leave to work very early so I suppose I missed it." She puts her hand on Jungkook's head. "I'm glad you're doing this."

 

Jungkook let out some noises but he didn't say anything further more. "You're going to be at my school now, huh?" Jimin says out of nowhere.

 

"Yeah," Jungkook answers quietly.

 

"Don't sound disappointed about it, I assure you it's a great school." Jimin tries to encourage him. "And I'll be your first friend there."

 

* * *

 

Jimin made sure to wake Jungkook up on time for his first day at his new school. The younger male groaned in annoyance, but got up nevertheless. "Come on, are you done brushing your teeth already?" Jungkook knocks on the bathroom door, upset that Jimin is taking forever despite the fact he had woke him up too early. At this rate, they're going to be late. He decides to open the door and walk in only to see Jimin shirtless with a towel around his waist as his body is dripping with water. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to barge in on you."

 

"It's okay." Jimin says casually, grabbing another towel to dry up his body. Jungkook never noticed before but the older male has a very nice body. His toned chest, his abs, his biceps. Crap, what the hell is he even thinking about. "I'm going to get dressed, do you mind getting out?" Jimin says, but more for Jungkook's sake rather than his own.

 

"Y-Yeah, sure." Jungkook slams the door behind him, maybe too loudly. His weird staring definitely made it more awkward than it should have been. They're both men and yet he was looking at Jimin as if he's something more than an older brother figure. "What is wrong with me?" He slaps himself, taking both his and Jimin's bags and standing at the entrance, waiting for the man to join him. When he finally does, he hands him his backpack.

 

"Thanks for bringing it." Jimin grins, petting his head. He appreciates the little efforts Jungkook has been making to act like a better person. He loves how flustered the younger male gets when he's being nice. It's cute. "Let's go, follow me." They walk together to the bus station. Jimin doesn't seem to mind what had happened in the bathroom but Jungkook is taking it very personally, questioning himself. "Are you okay? You seem to be in deep thoughts. Wanna share what's on your mind?"

 

Definitely not Jimin's hot body. No. That's certainly not Jungkook is imagining. "O-Oh, haha, it's nothing."

 

"You're a terrible liar. You know, when you were all emo during summer your lies seemed more believable but now I just think it's adorable how you can't bluff." Jimin pinches Jungkook's cheeks. "You're not obligated to tell me what's clearly bothering you but know that I'll always listen to what have you say. It's true that I might not be of help at times, but I'll be here, supporting you." Jimin smiles, completely melting Jungkook's heart. It's impossible to miss the blush coating the younger male's face. Before Jimin can say anything to embarrass Jungkook more, the bus arrives and they get on. Sitting besides each other, the younger male is staring out of the window, closing his eyes and trying to imagine something relaxing. He's nervous, to say the very least. The first image that pops to mind is Jimin with his high pitched, calming voice, his hand that keeps ruffling Jungkook's hair, his words that encourage Jungkook to become a better person and it's annoying. Groaning at himself, he brushes those thoughts away.

 

"Hey, Jiminnie, I see we got on the same bus!" A random person says, taking the seat right in front of Jungkook, but keeping his gaze on the older male.

 

"Hoseok hyung, long time no see." Jimin sits up. "How was your dancing camp or whatever it was?"

 

"It was great!" Hoseok glances at Jungkook. "Who's that besides you, looking all depressed?"

 

Jimin wraps an arm around Jungkook's shoulder, pulling him closer. "This, my good friend, my step brother. Isn't he adorable?"

 

Jungkook becomes a tomato. Not only is Jimin treating him like a baby, but it's also in front of someone else. Strangely enough, he doesn't push the older away. He wants to swear it's not because he enjoys Jimin's touch but that would be a lie. "He's strangely obedient and cooperative."

 

"That's because he's shy and he likes me so I use my privilege to annoy him." Jimin admits and Jungkook pouts.

 

"That's enough hyung." Jungkook weakly says, separating himself from the older male's grasp.

 

"I think you hurt his feeling." Hoseok giggles.

 

Jimin grabs Jungkook's chin between his thumb and index finger, looking very serious. "Are you mad?" Jungkook shakes his head roughly, leaning as close to the window and as far away from Jimin as he can. "That doesn't seem really believable." He reaches a hand to hold Jungkook's. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jimin apologizes, a gentle smile on his face.

 

"No, you... you didn't." Jungkook bites his lower lip and retreats his hand, plugging his earphones in to ignore the pair.

 

"He's a tough nut to crack but I'm getting there." Jimin says, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

 

"Well he seems nice and despite being sensitive, he does seem to be fond of you." Hoseok yawns, chatting with Jimin on their way to school. When they arrive, Jimin shows the younger male the way to his classroom.

 

"The first break begins at 9:30." Jimin says. "I'll meet you near the classroom, okay?" And Jungkook nods in understanding. Jimin pats his head in an affectionate manner, "Be a good student."

 

He finds his assigned seat and immediately a girl sits next to him, despite the fact he seemed very bothered by her. "Hey, how do you know Jimin?"

 

"H-Huh?" Jungkook barely manages to look at her.

 

"He's like, the hottest senior around here." She says as if it's so obvious and everyone except Jungkook know it. "So then, are you friends or something? He seemed super friendly with you though... I always thought he's gay since he's too perfect, ya know? But I don't wanna assume since I like believing I have a chance." She keeps rambling and Jungkook is too flustered to answer. Until a classmate he doesn't know hushes her.

 

"Sayonji, I think you're scaring the new kid with your Jimin obsession." He glares. "And you're in my seat." She clicks her tongue and gets up, winking to Jungkook. "Don't mind her. She's not a bad person but she's kind of oblivious to how uncomfortable she might make other people."

 

"I... noticed."

 

The guy laughs. "My name's Yugyeom. What's yours?"

 

"Jungkook." He answers timidly. "I'm new here so it's nice to see a friendly face."

 

"I can't imagine how it must feel to suddenly transfer but know I'll do my best to help you adapt as your fellow classmate." Yugyeom smiles. Is that what other youths call 'making a friend'? They talk a little before the lesson starts and they seem to get a long right off the bat. When it's break time, Jungkook leans against the wall outside his classroom, waiting for Jimin patiently. The older male arrives quicker than expected.

 

Right before he's about to approach him, Yugyeom does. "Yo, Jungkook, wanna eat together?"

 

"O-Oh, um, I'm actually waiting for someone else right now. I don't know how he'll feel if I invite some-"

 

"That's great, the more the merrier." Jimin interrupts. "I'm Jimin. Are you Jungkook's friend?"

 

"Something like that. We sit next to each other. I'm Yugyeom, by the way." He reaches his hand to shake Jimin's.

 

"My friends are sitting at a table outside, so let's go." Jimin signals the two younger male to follow him. "Hey, my friend brought a friend." Three other people are sitting at the table. "These are Jungkook, my step brother and his friend, Yugyeom." The two bow in respect to their seniors. "This is Hoseok, who you've met on the bus." Hoseok waves at them. "This is Taehyung, he's my best friend, one would say." The latter smiles a rectangular smile. It's kind of cute. "And this is Namjoon, he's the one who used to sit next to me."

 

"That's cold man." Namjoon laughs. For some reason he seems like the most mature one.

 

"Jiminnie told us a lot about you!" Taehyung announces excitedly. "He said you're cute and embarrassed easily." He pokes Jungkook's cheek, making him go all red. "He wasn't kidding, you really are more reserved."

 

"Tae, don't bully Jimin's baby brother." Hoseok laughs. "He might get all quiet again."

 

Jungkook pouts childishly. "But look how cute he is! God, I can just eat you up." He grabs Jungkook's face and kisses him.

 

It's almost as if Jungkook's soul left his body. Jimin pulls Taehyung away. "Behave or I'll hit you." He threatens. He hugs the surprised younger male and his friend who just stood there with his eyes wide open. "I should have... warned you about Tae. He's... the kissy type."

 

"My first kiss..." Jungkook mumbles bitterly.

 

"Wait, what?" Taehyung asks in shock. "That was your first kiss?"

 

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Jungkook gets defensive.

 

"No, nothing. But now I feel bad. I usually kiss people because it's no big deal, it's only mouth to mouth but I stole your first kiss. Sorry." Taehyung laughs nervously.

 

"This is what happens when you act before you think." Jimin scolds, a protective arm wrapped around the younger male. "Apologize sincerely to Jungkook."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Taehyung sulks.

 

"For some reason I'm not satisfied with your attitude." Jimin raises an eyebrow. "Are you feeling better, Kook?"

 

"I'm not a baby hyung," Jungkook looks away.

 

"I know you aren't but I can't help but want to look after you."

 

"If you're done being mushy, we have food to be eaten." Hoseok says. Jungkook sits next to Jimin and Yugyeom sits next to Jungkook. Every time Jimin would talk to someone else, the younger male would stare at him and vice versa, with the older male petting Jungkook's head. Jimin feeds Jungkook fries because Yugyeom is busy drawing on Jungkook's hands.

 

"What are you drawing?" Namjoon asks, curious.

 

"Tons of dicks."

 

"Hey!" Jungkook moves away his hand to look at it. "Oh, these are flowers. Very pretty flowers."

 

"Yep. I wouldn't actually draw a penis on your hand." Yugyeom reassured him. "Anyway, our next lesson is P.E. We should head to the gym."

 

"Okay." He gets up and grabs his bag. "See you later Jimin hyung, hyung's friends."

 

"We have names."

 

" _Hyung's friends_ ," Jungkook repeats himself in a melancholic voice.

 

"Have fun Kook, burn some energy." Jimin cheers him on. "And don't forget to drink water to stay hydrated. And-"

 

"I know." Jungkook smiles. "Later."

 

As soon as the two are out of sight, Taehyung glances at Jimin. "Alright dude, what's yours and Jungkook's deal?"

 

"What?" Jimin asks, confused.

 

"Don't hide it from us." Hoseok adds. "You're... super clingy. It's kind of odd."

 

"Yeah, are you dating?" Namjoon asks. "I mean, the way he looks at you is pretty intense."

 

"What? No! Jungkook looks at me like an older brother."

 

"Jimin, I have a little brother and if he looked at me like that then I would have needed to have a very deep talk with my dad." Taehyung states.

 

"Yeah, and you're no better either. You're not subtle with your affection and protectiveness." Hoseok scoffs.

 

"You guys are being ridiculous. He's my step brother, there's no way I'd date him." Jimin affirms.

 

"It's not like you're related by blood and you seem to like him, he seems to like you. I don't see the harm." Taehyung says.

 

"It's...  _weird_." Jimin denies. "We should head to class." He grabs his stuff and walks away fast, not letting them say anything more. He's scared that what they're saying is true, that he may like Jungkook more than he should.


End file.
